7 months wont come fast enough
by solidad1001
Summary: Red and Yellow are expecting an addition to the family. But it feels as if 7 more months wont come fast enough.


Red troops up the stairs of the quiet house, closing curtains as he makes his way down the hall, a small smile on his face as he passes to Pikachu's asleep in a basket in front of the master bedroom. He walks past it, pausing in front of the door at the end of the hall, slightly surprised but amused to see the light still on.

He smirks as he opens it, happy that the door doesn't make a sound.

She's in there again. He knows he shouldn't be astonished, but he can't help but roll his eyes. It was her new favorite room. Thing was, He couldn't blame her. It was his too.

Red leans against the newly painted walls, taking in the smell of new paint, new hardwood flooring, and even the new toys that had been scattered around the room because Yellow wouldn't stop rearranging them.

She was sitting on the window seat, one hand absentmindly touching the baby crib next to her, her other hand stroking her taut stomach. Her eyes are looking up into the night sky, the moonlight spilling on her face. The June breeze of the open window ruffling her pink night gown, but she doesn't seem to mind as she thinks with her eyes closed peacefully.

Red had'nt understood when Gold had told him that a pregnant woman had a certain beauty to her. But watching her sitting so deep in her thoughts that she had'nt even noticed him, he could finally see why.

She was in that stage where you would look her and be a bit suspicious of the tautness and the bulge of her stomach. The roundness and the fullness of her breasts, and simply the way she carried herself that gave her way. She tried to hide her constant smile, but even Red had to admit, for once she wasn't very good at it. She glowed, and Red couldn't tell if it was her or the baby.

"I thought you said you went to bed." Red says, breaking the silence and causing Yellow to turn around quickly. She blushes a bit, twisting her wet hair guiltily.

"O-oh…I um…Well I….don't actually have an excuse." She laughs, and Red laughs with her, crossing the room to sit beside her. He smiles.

"It looks great you know." He says.

She nods, eyes scanning the room. The walls were a light orange that glowed when the sun shone through the window. There was a baby crib in the corner, and a small Pikachu mobile that turned circles above it, compliments of Emerald who made it. There was a teddy bear on a counter, and some pacifiers and bottles in some tubs that both Blue and Green had contributed. There's a burnt orange rug on the floor, and Red smiles when he notices the pillow and make shift bed on the floor.

"You said you would sleep in a bed today Yellow. Sleeping on the floor everyday isn't good for you." He tries to say sternly, but his smile gives him away. She grins.

"Aww, Red….."

Silence crawls over the nursery.

"I never knew I could be so happy over one little thing." Yellow whispers, leaning against her husband. He smiles, entwining his arms around under her full breasts. He breathes in her scent of shampoo, and closes his eyes in delight.

"Me neither…." He murmurs, kissing her softly on the ear. She shivers.

"But of course, there was this." Red smirks, picking up one of her thin fingers to reveal a gold band. She blushes, and turns away to hide her smile in his white T-shirt.

"I bet it'll be a boy. He'll have black hair and red eyes, just like you." Yellow whispers into his chest dreamily.

Red hugs her tighter, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

" No silly, it'll be a girl. With beautiful blonde hair and eyes that shine brighter than the sun."

"Red, stop teasing me!"

"I'm not teasing you. I'm right. Take it from the champion." Red laughs, kissing her lips soft and innocently. She tilts her head back, her lips playing with his silently until they finally break apart.

"Blue told me babies cry a lot." Yellow smirks.

"Green told me they're pretty messy." Red raises an eyebrow, smiling a little.

"Gold told me that neither of us will sleep for months." Yellow retorts.

Red laughs. "I bet it was Crystal who didn't sleep for months."

Yellow rolls her eyes. "Sapphire told me that kids whine too much, and Platina told me they are too expensive."

"Platina? I bet she and Diamond could afford a whole orphanage!" Red says.

They laugh into each other's arms, falling to the sleeping bag and pillow on the floor that Yellow had set up for herself. Red recovers first, teasingly crawling over his giggling wife.

"I think we'll be amazing parents." He whispers in her ear. She grins.

"It's all I can think of."

He smiles, leaning down to kiss her again, not minding one bit that he's on the floor. She's kissing back hard, but breaks away in a gasp, her hands flying to her abdomen, moving around in sure but slow circles.

Red pauses, sitting up with her in worry as her hands search in anxiety.

"What's wrong Yellow? What happened?" Red asks in concern.

Her eyes grow wide and her lips break into a wide grin even though she's not even looking at him.

"I-I felt it-it kick!"

She turns to him, grabbing his hands, as she pulls them under her skirt and over her belly. He can feel her cool taut skin at his fingertips, his palms feeling soft as she moves them around her. His calluses feel out of place on such soft skin.

_Thump._

Red gasps, his hands automatically wanting to retract, but her small ones are holding fast. She laughs joyfully. "Did you feel it? It kicked! IT KICKED!"

He laughs too, her happiness is so contagious.

Red grabs her by the hand, and kneels down so her stomach is to his eye level.

"Hi baby," He whispers softly, "My name is Red. I'm your dad…Can you hear me in there bud?"

She giggles at his antics, too happy to realize he's serious.

"I love you Red." She says kneeling down, so they are both at eye level.

He smiles, kissing her cheeks softly.

"I love you to Yellow, but save some of the love for someone else. He's on his way."

She's too tired to point out it'll be a girl.

* * *

Yellow awakes to the golden band on her husband's finger refracting the light the spills through the window. She blinks a few times until her surroundings become clear.

They've somehow rolled off the makeshift bed that she made. Her hands are around Red's head, her fingers tangled in his hair. His arms around her waist and his head is nestled happily against her abdomen.

She closes her eyes, her body beating with the life of another. She can feel it, deep within herself. She moves a hand from her husbands to absentmindly encircle her stomach, and she can feel a little life awaken and shift around at her touch.

It still gave her a sense of amazement and fear.

She sighs dreamily in content, replacing her hand back into Red's hair. He moans deeply, pulling her waist closer in his sleep, his face snuggling into her body just under her breasts. Butterflies of hormones fly up through her stomach, and she wishes they would take them with her.

But instead she closes her eyes, her thoughts drowned in two people, one on the way.

7 months wouldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**Based on Yassui's wonderful picture on devianart.**


End file.
